Moon Girls
by TheAngelWithBlackWings99
Summary: Pitch is back with a vengeance. He is picking off children that believe and can't have there light put out that easy. When the moon picks out two Girls who were pitches first victims to save the children can they succeed? This story is written by two authors on fan fiction Moongirl1155 and I


Prologue:

The moon.

The moon is the light that fends off the overwhelming darkness of the night. The moon isn't just another planet in the sky. The moon is a person. We like to call him Manny, or Man in the Moon.

But to me, he was the light at the end of the tunnel.

The moon chose us. Why it chose us, don't ask me nor Ruby for that matter. Even I don't know why it chose us, but we're fighters and no matter how long it takes to make ourselves known, we won't give up. And we'll never forget the day everything changed, the day where nothing would ever be the same. The day my would would be changed forever. And nothing we could do would ever change that.

CHAPTER 1:

Ruby's POV

Why?

I continuously ask myself the question. Why? Why, out of all people, was I chosen? My best friend for that matter as well. I didn't do anything to deserve this, as far as I can tell. I'm not even fit for the job. I'm no saint, believe me!

But when I woke up, lying on my back, face up towards the starlit sky, I couldn't help but feel content while the moon cast it's rays down upon me. The grass was a minty blue in the pale light, and I almost smiled because of the strange bliss. I gently lifted my head, looking around, and I noticed my guitar resting next to me. The shiny black handle glowed as I reached out towards it, gripping my instrument in my shaky fingers. I pulled it close to me as I adjusted myself into a sitting position, lifting the pear shaped, deep forest-green guitar into my lap. Locks of my dark brown hair curtained over my hazel eyes as I closed them, strumming a four note tune, feeling my spirits rise. I allowed the refreshing sound to sink into my skin, and then reopened my eyes.

Instantly I gasped as I gaped in astonishment at the sight before me. A tree sprouted out of the ground, waving and dancing in the wind in time with the music. I abruptly stopped playing and the tree came to a standstill.

I furrowed my eyebrows, this was insane. How had the tree gotten there, and how had it been moving? Had it really been moving at all? Maybe it had been there the entire time and I just hasn't noticed it until now. I shook my head and played the tune again, watching in surprise as the tree came to life. My lips curved into a smile as I observed the dance, my shock slipping away as I switched up the tune. Grass grew in the meadow and flowers sprouted up from the ground, outstretching their leaves towards the moonlight. I squealed with joy at my newfound power, and gazed in wonder at the beauty around me. I had no desire to leave the meadow and I probably wouldn't have if only it wasn't for my mother. I needed to get home, it was late and she would be worried. I stood up and slung my guitar over my shoulder, before running towards the tree line and heading home. As I entered the forest ivy vines wrapped around my wrists, granting me the ability to move swiftly from tree to tree faster than I would have thought possible. I laughed with delight as I speeded through the night, and in no time at all I was home.

I raced across my backyard and rushed inside, excited to tell my family about my discovery.

"Mom! Mom!" I yelled, walking through the hallway towards the kitchen, but there was no response. I entered the kitchen and found my Mother sitting at the table, a lone lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, illuminating her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was frazzled, and I stopped in the doorway. She was clutching a photo frame in her shaking fingers, staring at it with a blank expression.

"Mom?" I asked slowly, stepping closer to her. She didn't seem to hear me, but maybe that was because she was so focused on the photo. It was of me, when I won my first karate match when I was four years old. I felt a strange feeling build up inside of me as I ventured nearer.

"Mom? Can you hear me? I'm right here? Mom!" I started yelling, and reached out and grabbed her arm. But my hand went through nothing, and a painful feeling of hollowness consumed me. I gasped and wrenched my arm away, and looked down at my hands in horror. I returned my attention to my Mother.

"M-mom?" I said quietly, and there was silence. She would never hear me. She would never see me. She would never touch me. I would never be able to hug my Mother ever again. I would never be able to tell her that I loved her.

A heart breaking sob escaped my lips as I bolted out of the room, not bothering to open the back door because I just walked right through it. I was transparent. I couldn't contain the rage and emptiness I felt, my was family gone. Ripped from my grasp. But I couldn't give up hope. Hope was all I had left. I hugged my shoulders, trying not to cry anymore, but failing. I needed to think of something...I needed someone to help me figure this out.

"Maybe...maybe Violet can help." My mind suggested, and eventually I decided I would go to my best friend.

I ran through the forest again, calling on the vines once again as I jumped from tree to tree, almost effortlessly. I smiled a watery smile, trying to bottle up my emotions. But I couldn't help but feel completely empty and alone.

Violet's POV:

I swung my legs over the side of the roof, kicking my feet back and forth. I liked being this high, five stories up, and when I looked down at my shoes a thrilling feeling formed in my stomach. That was the whole reason I came up here most nights, to enjoy being up high, but other than that I got to see the moon.

Me and my best friend Ruby had a thing for the moon, because we believed. Which was something that most people our age didn't do. Being outside at night and getting to see the moon was refreshing and only made me believe even more.

After a short while clouds began to cover the sky, obscuring the moon and stars from view and enveloping everything into darkness. I sighed and stood up, deciding that I was going to go call Ruby. I hadn't seen her all day and no idea where she was, but I wasn't too worried. She was the toughest girl I knew, she could take care of herself.

I turned around and before I even knew what was happening, a huge strike of lightning hit me full force. The last thing I remember was falling backwards while looking up at the big, empty sky.

I jolted awake, my eyes flying open as my head pounded inside of my skull. I looked around and scooped up some of the gravel driveway into my palm. How did I even get here? I honestly didn't want to remember. I just wanted to go to sleep.

"Violet!" Ruby screeched, and I just groaned. I don't know what her problem was but if she wasn't careful she'd wake the neighbors. That wouldn't end well.

Ruby wouldn't stop panicking for some unknown reason, and I snapped out of my sleepy trance, glaring up at her.

"Ruby! It's seven o'clock in the damn morning! Go back to bed." I hissed. She stopped freaking out instantly, and then burst into excitement, screaming as she leaped at me. She grabbed my hands and pulled me up off of the ground.

Wait, when did I get on the ground? Why where we outside?! I was starting to feel extremely confused but before I could piece everything back together again Ruby started jumping up and down.

"Oh my god you're solid! You can see me!" She exclaimed, and I just rolled my eyes and leaned against the brick wall next to me. Everything hurt for some odd reason. It was like a dull ache in the back of my mind. I chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, I'm solid Ruby. What world are you living in?" I laughed, and then climbed the steps to the front door of my apartment building. I reached out to grab the door handle but my hand passed right through it, almost as if I wasn't even there.

"What the-" I began, and grabbed the door knob again and this time my hand passed through the door. I gasped in shock and horror. I was no longer tangible.

So. This is what Ruby meant.


End file.
